Trail Of Broken Hearts
by SweetYzak
Summary: [Song fic]Cagalli and Athrun share a quiet moment[AXC]


This is my first song-fic so we'll just see how I did in the end. The song I used for this fic was decided by PINKSISA who also picked the song. And the pairings AC so if their is anyone who dosent like that pairing or doesent like song-fics I advise you leave now.

* * *

Large puddles of water covered the ground in a thick layer as the golden leaves from the tree's lay skattered on the ground pasted to the pavement. Cagalli and Athrun walked together side by side, hand in hand glancing absent mindedly around looking at the nearly naked tree's.

_Here we are, far beyond the distant sky_

_Seen all the world and how the story will be over_

_Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed_

Looking down at Cagalli's innocent face and how it could glow in the autumn sunlight. Smiling he looked away as soon as she looked his way.

_Now we have found the light that guides us over_

_Through the falling rain we travelled far and wide_

_And through the blackest darknes, stars above shining bright._

Raising one of her slime hands she brushed some of the stray locks of hair away from Athrun's face, watching happily at the clearly surprised look he shot her way afterwards. Biting her lip she gazed at the ground once again.

_Through the sun and winter rain will fall_

_All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call_

_We're walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time_

_How do we know when we leave this life behind?_

Stopping Athrun gazed confusingly at Cagalli as she kept walking infront of him a few

more steps before his hand that held hers tenderly let hers go. Opening her hazel eyes wide she turned half out of surprise, half out of instinct.

Stair at life through these eyes of mine

The hate, the fear and the pain

There's a feeling held deep inside

When life you live is in vain

Cagalli felt the pain of Athrun releasing her hand deep in her soul. Letting out a childish wimper she imeditly felt Athrun's strong protective arms surround her.

_Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday _

_We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days _

_And all alone we'll be where time can never heal_

_With the trail of broken hearts flying free_

Wrapping her arms around Athrun as well she closed her eyes and let her mind slip away into a place where everyone around them dident exsist. Sighing softly she felt the love that her and Athrun held grow stronger.

_Once again we walk this lonely road _

_There are times that we were wading through the rain and cold_

_we're lost in memories of what we left behind_

_Relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside_

Opening her eyes she felt Athrun pulling away but still felt his deep intense green eyes bore deep into her as if trying to read what she was thinking through the many barriors she had built around herself.

_Lives are filled with emptyness_

_The fear returns once again _

_Searching endlessly, now we will see_

_Drown your mind in the pain_

Looking down as if embarassed Athrun lifted her head back up so that she was looking straight into his swirling depths of emerald.

_Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday_

_We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days_

_And all alone we'll be where time can never heal_

_With the trail of broken hearts flying free_

Athrun staired deep into Cagalli's eyes looking for something he knew was held deep within them, her love for him. Moving closer, inch by inch, Athrun began to place feathery kisses on Cagalli's awaiting lips.

_The last temptation will be all that's left for me_

_When I see those tears you've cried_

_When I hear all those lies you lied_

_When I feel all creation now falling down on me_

_Is this the reson to be?_

Pulling away Athrun looked lovingly into Cagalli's eyes as she looked up at him showing just as much love for him as he did for her. Intertwining their fingers they continued their walk through the park.

_Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday _

_We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days_

_And all alone we'll be where time can never heal_

_With the trail of Broken hearts flying free_

* * *

_I hope you engoyed the fic, and remember if you read please review, thanks. _

_Ciao_


End file.
